The Car Ride
by Justice and Roses
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia take a car ride, things get… a little intense... EO Smut ahead, Continuation on ‘The Elevator Ride’


_Title: _**The Car Ride **

_Summary:_**When Elliot and Olivia take a car ride, things get… a little intense... EO Smut ahead, Continuation on 'The Elevator Ride'**

_Disclaimer:_** Really not mine, I wish…**

_A/N:_** Here it is folks! A continuation on 'The Elevator Ride'! I won't say sequel because I'm just continuing this and I may stop after this. I don't know it's really up to you guys. As said in the summary, there is smut in here. Don't bite my head off because this my first attempt at it… Hope you guys enjoy…**

**The Car Ride **

Olivia looked at Elliot in his tipped chair, sleeping. Everyone that she knew was gone. Everyone went home except for her and Elliot. She threw a crumbled paper ball at Elliot.

Startled, Elliot woke up tipping the chair towards the floor. Elliot fell back with the chair. Olivia laughed and walked towards him. "That was uncalled for, Liv." Elliot groaned.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, pulling him up. Elliot ignored her and picked the chair up. "You coulda given me a concussion, Liv." Elliot told her, frowning.

"Aw, poor Elliot." she teased. "Don't worry sleeping beauty, I'll make it up to you in… twenty minutes." she assured him.

Elliot looked at the clock. It was 8:40. He smiled. "Remember, you better reach your expectations, Elliot." Olivia reminded.

Elliot saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" he said. Olivia hit his arm. "Dumbass. What am I going to do with you?" Olivia questioned. "Love me, please me, never leave me?" Elliot responded.

Olivia smiled and sighed. She shook her head. She walked over to the coffee table. "Getting coffee now?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, just emptying out the coffee pot, you know how Munch forgets to… Damn." Olivia said.

"What happened?" he asked. "I got coffee on my shirt," Olivia responded. "I'm just gonna empty this out and change," Olivia said, leaving.

She came back a few minutes later with a tank top on. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. "Good, cause it'll take us five minutes to get to the sedan." she said. "And we got four," Elliot said.

"Crap," Olivia muttered. They started walking towards the elevator. When they were inside, Olivia spoke. "This place brings back memories," Olivia said. "Of what?" Elliot asked, playing along.

"Of a certain guy I was about to have sex with. I can't seem to remember his name, though." Olivia answered.

"Really must be a looker, then." Elliot mocked. "He sure was. It's a damn shame I don't remember his name." Olivia said. They started laughing.

When the doors opened, they went straight to the parking lot. "Olivia…" Elliot started. Olivia looked at him. Elliot leaned in for a kiss. Olivia moved back.

"Save it for later, Casanova." Olivia told him. He nodded his head and placed his hand on the small of her back as he walked with her to the sedan.

Elliot guided her to the passenger seat of the sedan, and then went to get in the driver's seat. He put the key in and started the car. "Put your seatbelt on," Elliot said. Olivia looked at him. "El!" she yelled. "Don't worry Liv, I was just joking."

Olivia shook her head and gave Elliot a heated kiss. After a few seconds, they broke away and moved into the back seat. "Where did we leave off?" Elliot asked. "I remember," he said. He gave Olivia another kiss and began to lift her tank top over her head.

He took it off and threw it up front. He ran his hands over Olivia's skin. She sucked in a deep breath. His tongue and lips followed the path that his hands had just taken. "El! That feels good," Olivia moaned, when Elliot reached her breast.

Elliot took off her bra and began to suck and kiss her nipples making Olivia whimper. She moaned and arched her back when he started nibbling.

Olivia stopped Elliot and took off his shirt and pants. She began to run her hands, then lips, then tongue down his body. She heard him groan. She took off his boxers and started stroking his erection. Elliot groaned louder. She decided to stop teasing him and took his erection in her mouth.

He groaned and grabbed her hair. "Liv…" he groaned. She laughed and the vibrations caused Elliot to release his juices and to yell out Olivia's name. Olivia licked up every last drop and watched as Elliot came down from his peak. Olivia looked at him and gave him an innocent smile.

"You think that's funny?" Elliot asked, catching his breath. Olivia nodded. Elliot flipped her over and took off all of her remaining clothing. "You won't be laughing in a second." he said. Elliot hands roamed her body again causing her to moan when he stopped at a certain place.

He slipped a finger inside her wet center and started rubbing her clit. "Liv, you're so wet." he announced. Olivia groaned. "Problem with that?" she groaned. "No. Feels good. It's a turn-on," Elliot admitted. He slipped another finger inside her and made her gasp.

"El… oh my god, El." Olivia moaned. He moved a little faster and Olivia started screaming his name. He kissed her neck.

Elliot looked at her and gave her a second to calm down, and then he slipped his tongue inside her. "You taste better," Elliot said. Elliot went back and felt her walls closing in and started teasing her. He kissed her stomach. "El, please don't tease." Olivia pleaded, moaning.

He decided to show pity on her and continued on his actions again. It wasn't long before she orgasmed, screaming Elliot's name once more. He lapped up her juices and looked at Olivia. He showed the same innocent smile that she showed him earlier.

"Don't pull that on me, Stabler." Olivia breathed. He chuckled. "Dose of your own medicine, Benson." Elliot teased.

Elliot, without speaking, decided that no more talking would be involved for a while. Olivia saw it and understood.

He entered her and started thrusting. She started thrusting along with him. They were getting closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

Olivia closed her eyes. Elliot looked down, then at Olivia. "Please open your eyes, Liv." Elliot said, softly. Olivia opened her eyes and stared at Elliot's lustful eyes filled with desire as her own were.

"Elliot, I'm close…" Olivia moaned as Elliot began to speed up his thrusting. Before they knew it, Olivia screamed again and they both met their climaxes. He collapsed on top of her.

Once they had calmed down enough to move, they both sat up and started putting back on their clothes. Elliot finished first and climbed up to the front. "Love you, Liv." Elliot said, looking at Olivia.

Olivia stopped and looked at him. "Love ya too, El." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Um, where's my tank top?" she asked. "Uh, up here." Elliot responded.

* * *

Casey had just finished the papers that she had on her desk that Branch wanted her to do. She packed up and headed out the door. She went towards the elevator, and then realized she had to take the stairs.

_I'm not waiting for an elevator after what happened today,_ Casey thought to herself as she remembered what happened earlier. She went to the parking lot towards the car she just brought.

She saw someone in a car next to hers. She couldn't believe who she saw. "Elliot?" she called out. Elliot looked towards Casey with an embarrassed look on his face as he smiled.

Casey looked shocked. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Elliot was about to answer when Casey heard Olivia.

"El, I have no idea why you threw my tank top up here. You are…" Olivia stopped when she saw Elliot pointing to Casey. Casey looked at Olivia in her bra. Olivia turned red as she sat in her seat and reached down for her tank top.

Casey glanced at her watch. It was past 9:30. Olivia slipped on her tank top. "So, uh, Olivia, did Elliot reach his expectations?" Casey nervously asked. Olivia slightly nodded.

Elliot looked at the Olivia, then Casey. "Well, counselor, Liv and I have to my house to… go over a case. See you later," Elliot said.

Elliot placed the car in reverse, backed up, put it and drive and drove off into the night. Casey sighed. "I need a vacation," Casey groaned, getting into her car.

* * *

**End! How was that? And remember this was my first attempt for writing smut. So don't blame me if it sucks. This is dedicated to kinseyjo for helping me out with a story, which will come out soon. Thanks chica! Um, bad news: I can't continue on Betrayal & Breastfeeding Are a Bitch until October, cuz I promised a friend on getting out a few more stories and I won't be able to have time writing the rest of that. Then I'll be gone for some of the summer too, so, yeah. Sorry, guys. So anyways, review and… Thanx 4 reading! -Livvy Bear93**


End file.
